clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet Piano
DO NOT EDIT THIS ARCTICE UNLESS THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS OR YOU WILL BE COOKED TO PERFECTION! Violet Vie Piano is a penguin who lives in the central part of Club Penguin. Theme Songs #Maroon 5- Love Somebody #Taylor Swift- You Belong With Me #Evanescence- Lithium #Katy Perry- Roar #Linkin Park- Numb #Evanescence- Call me when you're Sober Musical Triangle Everybody's Fool ~ Going Under~ Hello Likes *Pizza *Black *Red *Music *Chocolate *Cheese Dislikes *Mean People *Meat (yes, she is a vegetarian) *Milk *Bullies *Mwa Mwas Appearence Vie is an aqua penguin. She is almost always dressed in black. She either wears a black T-shirt with a yellow thunder bolt in the middle and a red stripe in the right sleeve or a black hoodie and always wears jeans. She has midnight black hair with bangs and is in a messy bun. She also wears sneak-ers and a jet pack. While sleeping, she wears a blue and brown T-shirt with blue trackpants and a brown stripe. She also used to wear glasses. It is also shown that she was previously an orange penguin until 2009. Personality Vie is a tough, headstrong, intimidating, strong and shady penguin. She is also a really caring and sweet person, even though she shows this side only to her friends. She is also famous for being a total tomboy. History 'Early ages.' Not much is known apart the she was the ONLY survivor of a shipwreck. P.S Don't ask for more info unless you want to get minced into fine particles. Childhood. She had to live along with her orphaned friends, in their induvidual igloos. Once she was also kidnapped by Mwa mwas but killed them with her wolverine claws and nummy cake spray bottles. 'Recruitment' Once, she went to the Sports Shop, wanting to get a pair of skis, but she found EVERYTHING except skis, and sarcastically asked Gary, '' Do you have any special items?'' Gary, thinking that she was actually an agent asked her how many pairs of socks he had. She randomly said that he had 92 pairs, which happened to be correct . So, he let her into the HQ. There, Jet Pack Guy asked her if she was a new agent and Rookie greeted her with a cookie. She then thanked Rookie and told Guy that she did not know what an agent was. Guy then ran up to G and asked why he let her in, And G replied '' She has the proof to be an agent. Why not make her an agent?'' Guy ran up to her asked her how she knew that. She said that she randomly said that. The Director agreed to make her an agent and soon she became a devoted agent of the PSA and the EPF. Relationships Joe King (boyfriend) Summer Piano ( deceased sister) Stella Piano, Lemon Piano (deceased cousins) Leila Piano, John Piano (Deceased parents) Thea Drums (Jailed friend) Gallery Trivia *She is extremely good in knife throwing. *She is good in gardening. *The first time she saw Cabel, she laughed like a maniac. * The next day, in the paper, she wrote a joke about Cabel *She utterly dislikes HATES LOATHES, DETESTS, DESPISES , ABHORS AND MANY OTHER HATE WORDS MWA MWAS! *She loves Evanescence and X-Men, So unless you want to be minced into fine particles, DO NOT INSULT THEM! *Since she is a Vegetarian, a reporter once asked her if she was okay with Herbert's veggie law. She replied no, since she knows that others like meat and does not want to make them sad. *Once pwered by Gary's Elementa- Candies, she can manipulate ice. Quotes Really? You're the worst" " Seriously? Ya think? You do not wanna mess with me. ( When asked if it really her) No, It's the Tooth Fairy here to give you a gift! Of course it's me! ' It's my life! Nemesises 1) Herbert 2) Hermione 3) Klutzella 4) Klutzy Strengths *Ice manipulation (Powered by Mecha- candies) *Pitch enought to shatter diamonds *Writing skills *Accent disguises *Science *Music *Perfect English Grammar *Perfect aim *Soccer *Pefect blade work Category:Rock Penguin Gladiator Members Category:The Great Darktonian Pie War 2 participants